Size Matters
by charming writer
Summary: Paige, Piper & Melissa investigate a creepy old house when Paige gets a feeling about it. The horrible truths revealed when a demon called Gamill shrinks Melissa & traps her inside clay. Paige meets a guy who's linked to house & P3 gets a major overhaul.


**Size Matters**

**Disclaimer:**** I don't own any of the, Charmed characters they all belong to Aaron Spelling productions except Melissa Hale who's my own creation.**

**Authors Notes:**** This's series three of my, Charmed season, which continues a week after "All Hell Breaks Loose" **

**Note: **** Hiya folks & welcome to my new season of Charmed. My stories will be different as they were then but still have the same outcome so the episodes fit together. Everyone who was there will still, be here minus Prue & Phoebe who're dead of course & some other characters that were introduced will be back this season. I'll still be using spells from the show & some I create myself which'll be different but still have the same affect & better sounding. I may, use some stories from season two as episode fillers to outweigh the main storyline going on here or I mayn't. I'll see about that when it comes along. **

**Extra Note:**** In episode five Paige, Piper & Melissa investigate a creepy old house when Paige gets a weird feeling about it. The horrible truths revealed when a demon called Gamill shrinks Melissa & traps her inside a mould of clay. Paige meets a guy who's linked to the house & P Three has a major overhaul. **

_Episode Five_

P Three Clubroom 

_Piper's walking around the room listening to the new manager Treat talking about changes in the club. White gauzes hanging down from the ceiling & some workmen are around some of the tables._

"Okay I'm thinking some white gauze curtains would give this place some flair". "You know what I'm saying?" "Then we'll take out these tables over here". "Replace them with mounds of pillows so people can lay back & get comfortable".

_Treat stops when he sees Piper's worried face. _

"You look worried, baby girl".

Piper says "Well Treat uh I know I gave you the authority to make some changes in the club, but I thought they would happen gradually". "You know, I don't want to shock the regulars".

Treat replies "Of course you do Piper". "This places too safe too nineties" "It won't survive unless you get with the times. Now do you trust me?" "Do you trust the number one club promoter in all of San Francisco?"

_Piper relents nodding her head. _

"Yes, of course."

_Treat pats Piper on the back._

"Good." "Alright, guys. Rip it all out!"

_Some builders rip out the table & chairs situated over in the corner of the club where the Charmed Ones usually sit. Piper covers her mouth in shock. Treat walks away as Melissa comes over angrily looking seeing what's happened also._

"Mel sweetie hey."

_Piper sees her face. _

"Oh". "Okay look I know things seem different but".

"Damn straight they do". Mel replies.

"But since Prue & Phoebe died & with us teaching Paige the clubs suffered & we need to get that back".

"By making major changes?"

"If necessary yes" Piper comments.

"Like going over my head completely & changing the line up here".

_Piper's face scrunches up a bit confused. _

"What changes?" she asks.

"Not letting me book bands without Treats authorization".

_Piper looks a little more confused._

"You don't need Treats authorization".

_Melissa's face frowns more. _

"Well he says I do". "& that I can't have Aerosmith here".

"But our busiest days tomorrow" "We need Aerosmith here. We've booked them already".

"Well then you'd better talk to Treat, because if we can't have Aerosmith here then I can't find anyone else by tomorrow".

_Piper sighs running her fingers through her hair. _

"Okay um". "TREAT!"

_Piper shouts out over to him. He comes over to her & Melissa. _

"Yo Piper?"

"What's this about Aerosmith not playing here tomorrow?

"Yeah I got a great DJ lined up so we don't need them".

"But Mel booked them in advance Treat we can't go back on that".

"Aerosmith are so eighties early nineties Piper." "We need people that're with the times."

_Melissa's face goes shocked at that. _

"Aerosmith aren't old Treat." "There one of the biggest rock bands in the world & have sold millions of albums." "There are a lot of people looking forward to seeing them."

_Piper butts in. _

"Treat when I employed you as manager I said your job was to oversea things & make sure everything was alright & comment on anything you thought would benefit the club more not take over running it completely." "Mel's the entertainment manager so she organizes that side of things which's how it's always been".

"& the taking's have been down since she's not been here a lot".

"Well we've had a personal tragedy so we've not been able to focus on the club properly".

"Which's why you employed me Piper to make sure P Three doesn't go the same way as other nightclubs have." "Trust my judgment baby. I know what I'm doing okay?"

Melissa butts in saying. "Well I don't."

_Treat turns his head to Melissa. _

"Then if you don't like it you can leave if you want."

"Maybe I will." Melissa retorts.

_Turning left she walks towards the stairs. Piper goes after her but Treat stops. _

"MEL! WAIT!"

_Melissa walks upstairs as Paige walks down them. _

"Mel hey I wanna talk to you about"

_Melissa ignores her continuing upstairs. Paige looks a little shocked at that._

"Whoa hey what's wrong with her?"she thinks to herself.

_Turning round she walks downstairs more. _

"Piper don't, leave her to it." "The club doesn't, really need her." Treat explains.

_Piper turns round to Treat._

"But"

_Treat puts his arm around Piper's._

"Come on girl lets go on".

_There about to walk away when Paige comes up, to them shocked._

"Piper hey what's the matter with Mel?

_She sees what's going on in the room._

"& what's going on here especially with our table?"

"Mel's got some issues with the club because we're making some changes here."

"& who said our table could be ripped out?"

"I did." Treat says.

_Paige looks at Treat confused. _

"I'm sorry you are?

Piper replies "This is Treat Taylor Paige. The new manager at P Three

_Treat shakes her hand. Paige appears more confused at that information. _

"I-I-I'm sorry new manager?"

"Just on a trial basis" Piper says.

"So why did Mel leave then?"

"Because Treat's booked a DJ for tomorrow"

_Paige's eyes scrunch up a bit._

"But I thought Aerosmith were playing here?"

"Well Treat wanted someone more update like".

"But Mel's entertainment manager"." He can't do that".

"& I said if she didn't agree with my accommodation she could leave so she did". Treat says.

"Okay then" Paige quips.

_She takes Piper over to the side away from Treat._

"Piper I thought you weren't making any major changes so soon after loosing your sisters?"

"Yeah well like it or not there've been a lot of changes lately, & this's hardly the biggest. Paige what I'm doing's not by choice. They're by necessity. Okay? P Three's been struggling lately & me, Mel need to pay the remortgage on the house & the bills also.

"If you're stuck for money I can lend you some".

"No Paige thank you" "But unless your job pays two hundred grand a year that would really make a difference. Otherwise, I'd rather you be free for other work.

"Yeah about that listen I wanted to talk to Mel about something but since she left".

"Okay what's it about?" Piper says.

_Paige steadies herself ready to say what she says._

"Alright, have you ever walked by a house & got a really bad creepy feeling from it?" "Okay, I'm on my way to get coffee every morning & I walk by this house & I get... this shiver.

_Piper looks quizitively at her._

"Shiver?"

_Paige nods her head._

"Yeah does it mean anything?"

"It's a shiver." Piper replies.

"No, I've always just, dismissed it as a bad case of the creeps, but now that I'm half whitelighter /Half witch & Mel told me I could sense evil I thought it might be something like that.

"Well, do you know anything about the house?"

"Just that this cute guy named Finn lives there" "We bumped into each other at the grocery store & I flirted a little." "You know done the, are these melons ripe thing."

"Well, that sounds like you have the hot's not the creeps." "Either way, I think it's a good idea that you stay away from this Finn guy.

"No, I don't get the shiver from him just the house." "I think I'm onto something."

"Well I think when you've been a witch more than a few months you'll know the difference between sensing evil & needing a warmer jacket.

"So you don't want to check it out then?"

"Not any time soon."

"But, I'm not making this up Piper." "Mel wouldn't brush of what I said."

"I know but there's not a lot to go on Paige." "Look I have to get on doing the club but I'll talk to you later okay?"

_Paige relents even though she doesn't want to. _

"Okay."

"Okay." "Stay away from that Finn guy."

_Piper turns round & walks away a little. _

Finn's House

_He pulls up into the driveway with a woman named Claudia on his motorcycle._

"Geez, Finn. You live here." The girl asks amazed.

"It needs work." "Okay, lots of work, but it's nicer inside." "I'll show you."

"I must be outta my mind."

_Finn looks at her little nervous._

"Why?"

"I don't know." "Going home with a guy I just met."

"Come on. What are you afraid of?"

Inside House

_They enter the house. Finn tries to turn on the light, but it doesn't work._

"I keep meaning to get that fixed."

"It's kinder dark here, Finn."

"You're a little old to be scared of the dark, aren't you?" "Maybe I should go check the circuit breaker."

_The woman grabs onto Finn tightly._

"Wait, don't go."

"It's okay."

_He leaves & a demon watches Claudia from behind a hole in the wall. Claudia hears something._

"Who's there?"

_The demon named Gammill, comes out from behind & uses his wand & shrinks her as she screams._

OPENING CREDITS

_I am the son and the heir_

_I am human and I need to be loved _

_Just like everybody else does_

_See I've already waited to long_

_And all my hope is gone_

STARRING

MELISSA HALE

PIPER WYATT HALLIWELL

PAIGE MATTHEWS

LEONARDO THEODORE WYATT

COLERIDGE BENJAMIN TURNER / BELTHAZOR

GUEST STARRING

GAMMILL

FINN

GAMILL'S VICTIM CLAUDIA

TREAT TAYLOR

LUCKY THE DOG

FLETCH THE BARTENDER

San Francisco Bay & City 

_Various parts of San Francisco bay & city are been shown whilst "The Potter Knows The Clay" by The Perry's is playing. _

I know you are going through the fire Its getting hard to stand the heat  
But even harder is the wondering Is God's hand still on me  
Its lonely in the flames When you're counting days of pain

Chorus  
But the Potter knows the clay How much pressure it can take  
How many times around the wheel 'Til there's submission to His will  
He's planned a beautiful design but it'll take some fire and time  
Its gonna be okay 'cause the Potter knows the clay

Friend I just came through that fire Not too very long ago  
& looking back I can see why & that my God was in control  
But on the hottest days I'd cry Oh Lord, isn't it about time

Manor Hallway

_Melissa's opens the door then slams it shut & walks towards the kitchen._

Lounge

_Leo levitating up hearing this lowers himself down & walks out towards the noise._

Kitchen

_Coming in Melissa sets her bag down then goes over to the cupboard & gets out one of Lucky's dog food tins & opens that up with the tin opener she gets outta the cutlery drawer & puts that inside his clean bowl. Leo comes in & talks to her. _

"Hey sweetie you okay?"

_Melissa turns round making Leo see, her angry look. _

"What's the matter Mel?"

_She throws the tin in the bin & the opener in the sink. _

"Aerosmith aren't playing at P Three."

"But you booked them, months ago." "Did flyers, newspaper ads, & radio announcements."

_She goes to the back door opening it up letting Lucky come in who goes over to his food & starts eating it._

"Well the new manager Treat Taylor's booked a DJ instead."

"You're in charge of entertainment Mel he can't do that."

"Which's why I've quit" "He can explain to Aerosmith's manager why there not playing instead."

_Leo's eyes widen hearing that. _

"You've what?" "Why?"

_Melissa walks up to the middle room table._

"Because I've dignity dad" "I'd rather quit than let someone tell me what to do or fire me themselves."

_They hear a knock on the back door & see Paige standing there. _

"Hi um can I come in?" "I just tried the front door but no-one was answering."

"Sure yeah" Leo says.

"Thanks."

_Paige steps inside & closes the door._

"So what can we do for you Paige?" Leo asks.

_Paige looks at Melissa._

"Okay well you know how you were teaching me about sensing good & evil earlier this week."

_Melissa nods her head._

"Yeah?"

"Well I'm not sure exactly but I think might've sensed evil."

"How?" Leo says.

"Okay I know this sounds silly, but there's this house I walk by & I get this really bad feeling from it." "I've already discussed it with Piper but she dismissed it."

"Is there a story about the house that it maybe haunted or something & so that's why you feel bad about it?" Melissa says.

_Paige shakes her head._

"No." "The house needs repairing but."

"Well if it's not been inhabited in a long time then it's perfectly normal." Leo replies.

_Paige shakes her head again._

"No a guy does live there Finn."

"Alright you want us to check it out?" Melissa comments.

_Paige nods her head._

"If you could yeah" "But if your busy then don't worry about it"

_Melissa shakes her head._

"No that's okay." "I've quit my job now so I've all the free time in the world."

_Paige's mouth opens in shock._

"Oh my god Piper just said you had issues with Treat."

"Yeah well like I said to dad I'd rather quit than let someone tell me what to do or fire me themselves." "So when do you wanna go now then?"

"I've work so I can't but I, could meet you after four perhaps." "I'll give you the address." "I just, uh, need, uh, pen & paper.

_A pen & paper orb into her hand. Paige, smiles. _

"I love having this power." "Alright I'll see you later there guys." Thanks.

"Sure Paige." Leo says.

_Paige turns around & walks out the back door._

"Alright let's go then". Melissa replies.

_She turns round & walks outta the kitchen._

Hallway

_Coming up to the stairs Melissa goes up them a bit. _

"Hey don't you wanna get your weapons from the basement?" Leo says.

_Turning round, Melissa replies. _

"I will after I've changed into my work clothes & got my car keys".

"Do you want me to orb you there?"

"No thanks dad it's only a house." "If anything happens I'll call you".

_Veering back Melissa continues on upstairs._

Clubroom

_Treat's showing Piper new waitresses uniforms with the name The Spot on it._

"Woo, now that's what I'm talking about."

_Piper just stands there dumbstruck. _

"You're changing the name of the club?"

"Yeah well that's the plan. You know?"

_Piper's face crumbles in horror. _

"What's wrong with P Three?"

"Well, when we asked people what they thought that meant most of them said a parking level." "I mean I don't even know what it stands for.

"It stood for Prue, Phoebe & Piper." "Sisters we were P Three."

"Yeah, but if this new images happening it deserves a new name. Otherwise, no one will know what it is. You know what I'm saying?" "Look, if you're dead against it I can take it all down, change things around, whatever you want me to do baby girl."

_Thinking for a moment Piper pictures her sisters & her in her mind but backing into reality she shakes her head. _

"No, it's just another change. So, you do what you want."

"You cool?"

"Yeah."

"You sure?"

_Piper nods her head._

"Yeah."

_Treat pats her on the right._

"Alright."

_He goes over & talks to the designer who done the uniforms. _

Outside Finn's House 

_Melissa pulls up outside in her green Jeep Liberty & switches the engine off. Turning left she looks upon Finn's house checking the note Paige wrote seeing if it's the right one. A few seconds afterwards she undoes her seatbelt & grabs her satchel beside & opens the door up & gets out closing the window & locks it. Putting the satchel over her shoulder Melissa crosses the clear road & walks up to the house & climbs up the steps to the front door. She knocks on the door but no-one answers. Melissa tries again & just about walks away when the door opens up by itself. She sways round hearing it. _

"Okay".

_Getting out one of her handguns from her handbag Melissa points it straight ahead & walks inside cautiously. She looks round seeing if anyone's in as well as keeping her mind open also._

"Hello?" Melissa calls out.

_Gammill watches her from the hole in the wall. Walking on a little further into the main room Melissa speaks out again._

Main Room

"Anybody home?"

_Seeing a collection of little dolls with looks of horror on their faces Melissa puts her gun down & picks up one, of them & gets a premonition of the girl before been shrunken & drops the doll afterwards smashing it on the floor. She picks her gun up & turns round to leave but Gammill comes out from behind the wall & shouts. _

"No!"

_He uses his wand & shrinks Melissa & her gun quickly before she shoots him. Stopping to about ten centimeters Melissa looks up seeing huge Gammill above her. _

"Uh-oh!"

_She runs over to a table trying not to make a sound. Gammill looks for shrunken Melissa. _

"Where are you? You can't have gone that far."

_Looking up worried, Melissa whispers upward for Leo._

"Dad? Dad?"

_She doesn't get an answer being so small. Gammill finds her._

"Oh! Oh!"

_Melissa fires her small gun at his leg barely hitting him. She runs across the floor to the couch which Gammill sees her do. _

"I see you."

_Melissa_ _astral projects in behind & pokes him with an athame causing him to flinch up in pain a little making him look down upon her tiny astral self. Gammill bends down & picks her up looking at her._

"Well, well lookey here a witch."

_Astral Melissa disappears before he crushes her giving her real self enough time to climb up an arm leg of the table to the top which Gammill spots in the end. _

"Okay witch. We'll see how long you last."

_Going to the cupboard on the other side Gammill gets out a vacuum cleaner & turns it on pointing it directly at Melissa. _

"Oh, this sucks."

_She runs along the ledge. _

Clubroom

_Leo & Paige orb into a secure area. Paige wobbles a bit. _

"Uh I can't get used to this orbing thing."

"You will. You've got in you." Leo says.

"Yeah but I feel like my stomach's goanna come outta me." Paige replied back.

_They go look for Piper who's inside her office talking to Aerosmith's manager on the phone._

Piper's Office

"Yes Mr Walsh I completely understand how you feel & offer my sincere apologies about what's happened. Of course you'll get a full refund. Yes I understand. Goodbye Mr. Walsh.

_She hangs up & puts the phone down then leans back in her chair sighing eyes closed & stroking her hand through her hair. Getting up she walks out a moment later. _

Clubroom 

_Coming back in Piper, sees Paige & Leo scouring upon her. Trotting up she sees goes over to them seeing Leo's widened eyes at the shock of the different look of the club. _

"Wow uh, what's with the white gauze? It's worse than up there."

"It was Treat's idea."

_Paige notices Piper's dampened look._

"Hey what's up?"

"I just spoke to Aerosmith's manager who wasn't best pleased about us canceling on him & the band." "What're you guys doing here anyway?" Piper says.

"We orbed in." Paige comments.

_Piper's eyes narrow close." _

"Together?"

"Yeah, we were worried about Mel." "She was supposed to meet me at the creepy house, but she never showed so I thought maybe she got hung up." "So I went to your place &."

Piper replies "Paige I thought we decided not to investigate the so-called creepy house."

"Well, I know you did but Mel & Leo disagreed."

_Piper narrows her eyes in a bit more. _

"Oh, so you went behind my back & asked them then?"

"She didn't go behind your back Piper. "I'm her white lighter, too & Mel's training her so". Leo says.

"Right well, it's a smart thing to do as a witch, but an annoying thing to do as a sister. So what happened to Mel?"

"I don't know." "After she quit" Leo replies.

_Piper's eyes widen hearing that._

"Quit?"

Leo answered back. "Yeah Mel didn't like Treat telling her what to do so she quit rather than he fire her".

_Piper hangs her head down in shame then raises it back up again._

"Okay go, on".

"Well I checked my radar, but she dropped to the tiniest blip."

"& what would account for that?"

_Leo tells Piper worried looking. _

"I don't know, but I don't like it"

_Piper shakes her head._

"No Mel's resourceful. Nothing would happen to her".

"Unless it was something she couldn't fight". Paige comments.

_Piper looks ahead thinking of the offal truth. Coming back to reality she starts walking towards the stairs _

"Alright we need to get to the house."

"I knew something was going on there." Paige replies walking behind Piper.

"Uh-huh, okay. Let's hold the congratulations till we find Mel."

_As they leave the workmen break the P Three sign down. Leo looks at Piper from behind. _

"Piper?"

_Piper just stares at the sign obliviously._

"Doesn't, matter. P Three doesn't exist anymore."

_Paige looks at the broken sign downheartedly._

Finn's House Interior

_Melissa's grabbing onto a couch for dear life. Gammill's trying to suck her into the vacuum cleaner. Finn enters. Gammill shouts out. _

"Watch out! One's loose! Shut the door. Shut it!"

"What're you goanna do with her when you find her Gamill?" Finn asks.

_Gammill grunts that answer. _

"Don't ask questions."

_Finn looks worried._

"The same thing you did with the other one?"

_Gammill shuts off the vacuum cleaner. Melissa relaxes. Gamill turns angrily at Finn._

"I said don't ask questions the other one. Still, that... that gives me an idea."

_He goes & takes out Claudia he shrunk earlier covered in clay._

"Do you want me to?"

_Gammill puts his right handed finger to his mouth. _

"Shh."

_Melissa sees Claudia trying to say help me. Finn spies the doors still open. _

"The doors still open."

_Gamill replies back angrily. _

"Well shut it then."

_Finn does so._

Outside Finn's House 

_Piper, Leo & Paige arrive in Piper's Jeep Cherokee. Looking ahead they see Melissa's Jeep Liberty sitting where it was before. _

"Mel's car" Piper, replies.

"So she's here then". Leo says worriedly.

"Inside that house" Paige comments looking at it. "Oh I hate the sight of it".

"Paige you don't have to be a super witch to know that house's creepy."

"Well I tried to tell you Piper but."

"Yeah well you don't have to ram it down my throat alright."

_Paige puts her hands up in defeat._

"Fine" "Hey where's Cole? Why isn't he helping here?"

"He's deep down in the underworld trying to evade more bounty hunters." Leo says.

"Look there's a motorcycle in the driveway maybe somebody's home."

"Okay, we get out & go up to the front door. You knock I'll freeze." Piper replies.

"You don't always have control over your powers Piper. You might blow up an innocent." Leo says.

"Okay, then how about you orb in, check out the place, & tell us what we're up against."

"I've an idea". Paige comments.

"Well, the problem with that's what if what we're dealing with's not supernatural. Then I've orbed into somebody's living room & we've risked exposure."

_Paige tries butting in saying. _

"I mean if I just"

_Piper & Leo ignore her as they continue arguing. _

"Which's why I say we go with the freeze then no exposure or don't you care about our daughter & what could've happened to her in there?"

_Leo answers shocked raising his voice at that remark. _

"How can you say that Piper of, course I care about Mel. I'd die for her".

_Not taking it anymore Paige puts her fingers in her mouth & whistles at them two._

"Hey I'm here to, you know or can't I get an edge ways in?"

_Piper & Leo apologize to her. _

"Sorry Paige". "Yeah sorry Paige"

"Okay thanks." "Now I know we're worried about Mel but arguing about it won't help. Now I think I can get Finn outta the house."

_Piper looks at her inquisitively. _

"How?"

"Well, I know the guy. I'll just go in, lure him out, & you two can go in & snoop around.

"No. We can't let you go off with a potential demon. It's too dangerous. Right, Leo?"

"Actually, it sounds like our best bet."

"What are you siding with Paige now?"

"No there are no sides. &, yes.

_Piper claps her hands knowing the truth._

"Huh!"

"Look, I know I'm new to magic, but if I'm goanna learn how to be a witch then I need some experience."

"& I'm just trying to protect you."

"That's nice, Piper but you're protecting me maybe hurting Mel." "Now I got her into this so please let me help get her outta it."

_After a while Piper relents. _

"Okay, fine go." "But until we know who this Finn guy is & what he does, I don't want you alone with him. Take him to P Three, or – I mean, The Spot."

"Got it"

_Paige gets out a lollipop._

"Uh Paige what did Mel & I tell you about that habit?"

"I'm using it as a lure not because I'm nervous".

_Paige gets outta the car._

"Do not go into that house. Did you hear me Paige? I said do not go in!" Piper says.

_Paige leaves. _

"It's like talking to a brick wall."

"Well she's certainly got the Halliwell hearing." Leo replies.

Inside Finn's House 

_Melissa finishes climbing up the arm leg of a table to Claudia in clay. _

"Whoa I didn't know climbing up here would be such hard work being small. "Man that's one hell of a work out".

_She looks over at Claudia._

"Hey my name's Melissa." "Can you hear me?"

_Claudia whimpers yes. _

"Okay. Just close your eyes & don't tense up." "I'm goanna break you out"

_Melissa spins round & breaks apart the clay. Claudia starts collapsing._

"No, no. You can collapse later. Right now I need you to run. Can you do that?"

_Claudia nods her head. _

"Yeah"

"Okay good. We've gotta go before Gammill sees us."

_Gammill comes up & traps them under a glass cup. _

"Gotcha witch." "I knew you could never resist saving an innocent."

_Melissa tries shattering the glass repeatedly with her foot but has no luck. _

Outside Finn's House

_Paige knocks on the front door._

"Hello!"

Main Room

_Gamill replies angry been interrupted. _

"Now what?" Gammill says.

Outside Finn's House

_Paige knocks again. Gamill spies who it is from the main room. _

"Hello!"

Main Room

_Gamill turns round looking at Finn._

"Another girl." Get her inside. Go get her. Get her!"

_Finn looks at Gamill a little worried._

"Maybe we should just let them go Gamill." Finn comments.

_Gamill walks towards Finn._

"Since when did you develop a conscience?" "Hmm? I never gave you one." "Now what're you standing around for? Go! Go! Fetch!"

_Finn goes to answer the door. Melissa tries yelling out._

"Be quiet!" Gamill yells.

_Gammill puts them in a container._

Outside Finn's House 

_Finn opens the door seeing Paige_

"Hi!" Paige says

"Hi!" Finn replies.

"Remember me? The girl with the melons from the supermarket melons"

"Yeah, I remember. What brings you here?"

"Let's just say I got tired of waiting for you to show up on my doorstep."

_Finn looks confused._

"I'm sorry?"

"Look, if we're goanna go out, the first thing you need to know about me's that I don't play games." "I see what I want & I go for it." "Do you have a problem with that?"

"Are you always this aggressive with guys?"

_Paige puts the lollipop in her mouth teasing like._

"Just the ones I like."

_Finn points his left arm into the house. _

"Why don't you come in?"

_Paige hesitates._

"Is something wrong?" Finn asks.

_Paige answers trying not, to look guilty. _

"Oh, just the old cliché" "My mother told me never to go into stranger's houses. That thing"

_Finn bays his hand towards Paige._

"Come on. What're you afraid of?"

_Piper & Leo watching in the, car._

"Don't do it." Piper says.

Inside Finn's House

_Gammill watches through the hole in the wall inside the house. _

"Do it."

Outside Finn's House

_Paige starts to enter the house but Finn stops her._

"No, wait. On second thought, let's just go out."

_Finn & Paige leave the front door & go over top Finn's motorbike. Leo & Piper see this._

"The lure worked." Leo says.

_Paige & Finn drive away on his motorcycle. Paige waves at them._

"Barely" Piper replies.

Main Room

_Coming back in Gammill goes to Melissa & Claudia._

"Now where were we?"

_Leo & Piper orb in which Gammill sees & hides. Melissa tries to contact them using her small voice._

"Leo! Piper!"

_They don't hear her._

"Okay you go that way. I'll go this way." Piper says.

_Melissa waves her hands inside the container hoping that works._

"In here!"

_Piper looks round & finds the demon's collection of small dolls._

"Oh, that's weird" she comments.

_Leo comes over to her._

"Wow what a bizarre collection."

_Piper just about touches it but Leo stops her. _

"I wouldn't touch. We should look for Mel. I'll check upstairs."

_Leo does that as Melissa waves her hands still inside the container trying again to get there notice. _

"Leo! Piper!"

_Piper can't hear her still. Leo comes back in worried._

"There's nothing upstairs. I mean nothing. Anything down here? "

_Piper shakes her head worried to. _

"No nothing but a bunch of clays." "I don't get it Leo Mel should be here her cars outside but we can't find her."

_Piper continues more upset now._

"Where the hell is she?"

_Pulling her close Leo hugs her resting his head on hers. _

"I don't know honey but we'll find her though I promise. Although I think we should get outta here first though & check the Book of Shadows. I-I wanna know what we're dealing with."

_Piper nods her head._

"Well, whatever it is it better not require the Power of Three to vanquish it." Piper adds.

_They orb out & Gamill goes over to Melissa._

"Well, well the Power of Three. So you're not just a witch, but a Charmed One also. Nothing will make me happier than collecting you all."

_Time lapse later __Gammill puts Melissa & Claudia into clay._

"When your clay hardens, I'll fire up the kiln & once you're in the kiln, there'll be nothing left to save. Don't worry. I'll be back. Once I complete my collection.

_He leaves the house. Melissa speaks out once the coasts clear._

"Okay, good. Now that he's gone, I can focus on getting us outta here."

_She looks at Claudia next to her._

"Although, I must tell you I'm not having the best day of my life which began with me quitting my job after the new manager at P Three went over my head & booked a DJ to play there instead of Aerosmith which made me feel this big, & now I actually am this big. & next up's being baked.

_Claudia shrieks at that comment._

"Well, that's just a round about word of saying don't panic." "Listen I'm goanna get us outta here okay don't worry." "Although astral projecting would be useless since mo- I mean Piper didn't hear me earlier when I waved at her so she wouldn't see me now either meaning I'll have to think of something else which I'm goanna do." "I'm goanna turn... this day around."

_Her mouth closes up as the clay around her hardens up. _

Attic

_Piper & Leo are looking through the Book of Shadows._

"Found him! Gammill a.k.a. The Collector."He's known for his passion of collecting one of a kind, figurines." "Wonder what he gets outta that?" Leo comments.

"Well, speaking of my great-aunt Sylvia, who collects Hummels, when they've a hard time dealing with real people figurines can be their best friends."

"Yeah, but being socially awkward doesn't land you in the Book of Shadows."

"Then what does?" Piper says.

_Looking down the page more Leo finds out. _

"Well, apparently he went up against a witch sometime in the seventies." "They cast a spell that made him as hideous on the outside as he was on the inside." "Like this I suppose."

_He points to the picture of Gamill there._

"Does it say what he did to deserve that?"

_Leo fins down a little further. _

"No, which doesn't make any sense either" "I mean we saw this guy & he's still looks the same."

"So what does that mean?" Piper replies. "That Gammill found a way to break the curse & changed his name to Finn?"

"I don't know, but I'm guessing whoever the guy Paige is with does."

"Then we need to find Paige & hope she's not in trouble so we can find Mel & hope that she's not in trouble."

"Well, I wouldn't worry about Paige. I mean she's in a public place. Nobody's goanna hurt her at The Spot."

Paige's Loft 

_Paige & Finn walk through the door which Paige closes behind them. _

"Sorry I wasn't expecting company so just, uh give me a sec to clean the place up."

"I really like your place." Finn, comments.

"Really? It's a shoe box compared to yours."

"Yeah well I'm really glad I didn't bring you in." "You know this's the first time a girl's ever invited me back to her place."

"Well, I just thought the club was kinder noisy & we could, hang out here." "Um, first actually I have a question."

_Finn appears uneasy at this._

"About what?"

"About your house" Paige says.

_Finn turns himself away from her. _

"I don't really wanna talk about that."

_Paige comes up touching his shoulder. _

"Finn if something bad's going on there, I need you to tell me about it." "Please, my cousin could be in trouble."

_After a moment Finn turns round & answers her. _

"I don't know much. It's only recently that I've started asking questions myself."

"Asking who?" Paige's eyes squint in question.

"Gammill"

"What's his deal?"

"I'm not sure."

"Well, how do you know him?" Paige asks.

"Because he made me"

_Paige's eyes widen in shock sorter confusion like. _

"Made you? What's that like a Mafia thing?"

"No. Look, give me your hand."

_Finn takes Paige's hand. _

"Put it here."

_He places it on his abdomen. _

"Do you feel that? I'm not like you."

_Paige feeling the soft water like consistency of Finn looks up in total disbelief. _

"Oh, my god"

The Spot Clubroom

_Piper & Leo orb in undetected into a secure area. There's loud music & the waitresses are dancing on the bar. Piper can't believe what's happening. _

"Whoa I just got, uh creepy shivers myself"

"Now I'm glad you changed the name." Leo adds.

_Piper covers her mouth seeing the waitresses more up close & personal. _

"Oh! Look at the waitresses!"

_She covers Leo's eyes with her own._

"Oh no! Don't look! They're practically removing their spots."

_Leo slants his head slightly in wonder. _

"Whoa can you do that in public?"

_Seeing his look Piper screwing her face up in disgust moves his head round to hers._

"Uh! Listen to me. Just go look for Paige. Okay? Go."

_Piper walks toward the back of the club where a bouncer stops her._

"Hold it! You can't go in there."

_Piper looks at him a little confused. _

"Excuse me?"

"This's the VIP area."

"Oh! You're assuming because I not tall, tattooed, or big breasted that I'm not important." "Well that's a bad assumption because I own this club. Which makes, me a V.."

_Treat comes out to meet her._

"Piper! Piper! Hey." "She's good, man." "What's up girl?"

"Hi Treat. Things seems, good here."

"Yeah we sure got a fly crowd tonight."

"Uh-huh."

"I told you all it needs a little danger to get it going."

"Yeah, that's exactly what this place lacked." "Listen, um. Have you seen my sister Paige?"

"Yeah, she was here earlier, but left saying it was too noisy."

_Piper asks him again as she didn't hear the first time with the loud noise going on. _

"She said what?"

"It was too noisy." Treat replies.

_Piper leaves him & finds Leo trying to get through the crowd, but is caught in between two dancing waitresses which he doesn't seem to mind too much._

"Excuse me! Hi! Having fun?" "Let's go. Paige took Finn to her loft. Let's go."

_They go behind a sofa & orb out._

Paige's Loft

_Piper & Leo orb in & go inside. They find Paige kneeling in front of Finn. Piper's shocked seeing that._

"Paige!"

_Paige turns round in shock seeing Leo & Piper there. _

"Hey what're you doing here?"

_Piper answers a little angry._

"This's ridiculous. It's like dealing with a teenager."

_Paige gets up defending her actions._

"Excuse me I'm just examining him."

_Piper bites back concerned._

"Okay! First of all, you shouldn't have left the club."

_Paige tries to butt in but Piper stops a little more angered. _

"Piper"

"Second you shouldn't be playing doctor with the demon boy."

_Paige tries unsuccessfully to get Piper's attention again. _

"Piper"

"Third of all"

_Paige raises her voice this time finally getting what she wants._

"Piper! He has no bellybutton okay." "Now first of we left you're club because it sucks alright" "I preferred it better when there was real music & real bands not hacked up wannabe DJ's & sleazy waitresses." & second of Finn has no bellybutton because he wasn't born.

"I was created outta clay." Finn says.

"In Gammill's own image. He must be a golem." Leo comments thinking.

"I don't know the technical term, but I do know that he needs protection from the demon that made him."

Piper says "Okay. Hold up! Where's Gammill now?"

"At the house, I think." Finn answers.

_Leo scrunches his face a little in confusion. _

"But we were just there. We didn't see him."

"That's because he has his own secret hiding place." Finn answers.

"Then how's Gamill hiding our cousin there?

"He probably shrunk her."

_Piper's eyes widen in shock._

"He what?"

"That's what he does." "He takes his wand & shrinks the women for his collection."

_Leo looks at Piper in sheer horror._

"The figurines, that's why they're one of a kind" "Gamill moulds his victims into clay then fires them & paints over once there, finished making them that way forever."

"Okay, we have to go back there & get Mel before she's gone completely." Piper quickly says concerned.

"Careful. If Gammill's at the house waiting for you, he'll shrink you all." "I don't know why he didn't before." Finn, comments.

"Does he still trust you?" Piper replies.

"Yeah."

"Okay, then you, come with us & go in & distract him first."

_Paige shakes her head._

"No, Piper we can't use Finn as a minesweeper." "Besides, isn't he an innocent?"

"Innocents are usually real people Paige."

"& there also people who need help which shouldn't matter whether there real or not." "Now we have to get Mel. First, we should go by your house, & check the Book of Shadows & see if there's a spell to undo shrinking." "We'll bring Finn with us."

"We don't have time for that Paige." Piper says.

"But we can't go in unprepared Piper." "Mel always told me any witch should do that before they fight any demon."

"Normally yes but in circumstances like this unprepared might be our best shot."

_Piper turns her head to Leo._

"Leo, what do you think?"

_He puts his hands up._

"I think you two, need to stop turning to me & start figuring out a way to listen to each other." "Piper, you don't listen to Paige's ideas."

_Paige, smiles. _

"& Paige, you don't listen to Piper's advice." "I think you guys need to figure a way out how to work as partners."

_Piper laughs._

"We are partners Leo."

"Equal partners I mean"

"Well, listen. Can we do that tomorrow? Right now we actually need your help." Paige quips.

_Leo sighs in frustration at the girls not listening to him. _

"Well I think the best I can do helping's by doing this."

_Leo orbs out leaving, Paige Piper & Finn alone. Piper shouts up at him. _

"Leo! Don't you abandon your daughter like this now come back here."

_There's no answer. Finn looks a little shocked hearing that. Piper flaps her arms up._

"Great!"

"What now?" Paige asks.

"Well, I'm just goanna have to convince you that I'm right." Piper adds.

_Paige gets frustrated at that._

"Well, we don't have all day." "Why don't we just flip a coin?"

_Piper's face looks out in horror._

"Hello Mel's life is at stake Paige."

"All the more reason to make a decision quickly"

_Piper relents._

"Fine, flip it."

_Paige gets a coin outta her pocket. _

"Call it."

"Heads" Piper says.

_Paige throws the coin & orbs it to tails. _

"Tails" "I win fair & square."

"No you don't because you used your power & orbed it that way."

_Paige moves close into Piper._

"Prove it."

Hallway

_Piper, Paige & Finn enter the front door. Piper switches off the burglar alarm. _

"It's okay. You'll be safe here." Paige says to Finn.

"Can I have some water? My skin feels a little dry."

"Oh, yeah sure" "Kitchen's just down there to the left." Paige points out.

_As Finn walks into the entranceway Gammill shatters him with his wand. The two ladies gasp then scream as he shrinks them both to. _

"Uh-oh!" Piper says as they both look up at Gamill standing over them.

Main Room 

_Gammill lines up Piper, Melissa, Paige, & Claudia encased in clay on a shelf._

"Time to fire up the kiln"

_He comes over to Claudia._

"You're next."

_& takes her to the, kiln. Melissa groans helpless not been able to do anything. _

"At least we came for you." Piper, comments.

_Melissa groans in frustration at how late they've come. _

"Sweetie Paige & I are here now." "We have the power of three." "Can you say a spell?"

_Melissa moans._

"Hello she's all hard up Piper so she can't talk" Paige says.

"Okay well we'll have to figure something out then." "Right let's go over our options."

_Paige scrunches her face a bit making the clay mould a little more about her. _

"Options? We have two." "We're screwed & more screwed."

"We don't need negativity. We need solutions." Piper says.

"Well, I'm sorry. I've never been shrunk & covered in clay before."

"Hey! You wanted to be partners so work with me here. Okay?" "Are you right?" "Yeah we are screwed."

"Can't you blast your way out of it?" Paige asks.

"No I can't move my hands." Piper replies.

"I could call for something, but what would help?" "What's the point of having powers if you can't use them?"

"What about orbing? Has Mel taught you that?"

"Sorter but we haven't gone over the fine points yet."

"Then why don't you try it."

"Because I can only, do that in the same place & only by fear response."

"Well you'll have to learn to do it without feeling scared sometime so why not now?" "The clays still wet enough so it might collapse if you leave for a second."

_Melissa moans agreeably in response. _

"Yeah only one problem, I've never been able to orb at will before."

"But that doesn't mean you can't right?" "I'm sure Mel's told you to concentrate & relax."

_Melissa moans in agreement again. Paige talks a little concerned now. _

"Relax? Are you kidding?"

"Paige, just close your eyes."

_She does so._

"Take a deep breath." "Feel the magic rising from a place of strength."

_Paige concentrates on that. _

"Feel it building & building." "Paige, you're our only hope."

_Piper's mouth closes up as her clay hardens up. Paige orbs & her clay breaks._

"It worked. How cool was that?"

_Her relatives moan. _

"I know. I know. I'm coming."

_Paige breaks Piper & Melissa's clay. Melissa looks over worriedly at Claudia who's just about to be put in the oven._

"He's about to put Claudia into the kiln." "Mom, freeze him."

_Piper tries, but nothing happens._

"Oh, he's way too big for my tiny magic."

"Maybe if I call for his wand & shrink him then he'll be our size." "Whaddya think?"

"That's a good idea." "Try it Paige." Melissa says.

"But make sure you keep your voice down." "If he hears us, we'll be cooked." Piper adds.

"Wand, wand"

_Nothing happens._

"Remember Paige no matter how big or small the object is as long as you have it in your mind & focus on that it'll come to you.

_Paige nods in response & tries again speaking louder this time._

"Wand!"

_The wand orbs to Paige & Gammill hears that. The charmed ones look up worried._

"Okay we need a spark."

"Got it!"

_Piper gets behind the wand as the other two hold it up & pushes the switch in making it work shrinking Gamill to their size. _

"Uh-oh!" Gamill says seeing how small he is.

"Okay freeze him mom"

_Piper does so. _

"What do you say we take him out Charmed Ones style?" Melissa says.

"Don't we need a spell for that?" Paige asks.

_Melissa nods her head._

"Well that's the good thing about being stuck in clay all day. You have time to think of one." "Now repeat after me." "SMALL OF MIND BIG OF WOE THE PAIN YOU CAUSED YOU NOW WILL KNOW okay?"

_Paige & Piper nod in unison. _

"Okay."

_The girls turn & look at Gamill & say the spell. _

"SMALL OF MIND BIG OF WOE THE PAIN YOU CAUSED YOU NOW WILL KNOW"

_Gammill disappears & the girls plus Claudia are transformed back to normal size._

"That's it? That's the spell you spent all day working on?" Paige comments.

"Well, it worked. Didn't it?" Melissa defends.

"Hey you're getting good at that sweetie." "As good as Phoebe maybe"

_Melissa smiles at that._

"Thanks Piper."

_Claudia looks at them in sheer astonishment. _

"Oh, my god how did you do that?"

"Better watch what you say there Mel's very religious."

"Oh sorry" Claudia says. "But how did you do that?"

"The power of three" Paige replies.

"The power of point three" Piper adds.

_Claudia just smiles at been whole again. _

The Spot Clubroom

_Aerosmith are playing their hit single "Shut Up & Dance" on stage as the packed out crowd including Melissa bob up & down whilst Piper, Paige & Leo talk in the corner of the room. _

"It's great Mel's back" Paige says.

"After a lot of groveling & begging yes"

"Yeah well she's good at this place." "& a lot of the regulars would've been angry if she didn't sing here anymore." Leo replies.

"That to yes"

_Piper turns her head to them. _

"So whaddya you two think of the Spot?" Piper says.

"Well you ditched the DJ for a real band so I'm happy."

"Yeah charging them a knockdown price to play here you would be."

"I still can't get used to the white gauze though." Leo comments.

"Well, you won't have to as you won't have to get used to, Treat also." "I took Paige's advice & told him that I can't do it. It's way too hard trying to be hip. Which means its five, minutes away from being five minutes ago.

_They go sit down on a couch. Leo raises a toast. _

"Okay! To the old!"

_Paige looks downcast._

"What's the matter honey?" Piper asks.

"Well the last time I was here, I was here with Finn." "How do you guys get over these things?"

"You don't." Leo says.

"But you learn with experience that you can't dwell on the losses. Piper says. "You kinder have to"

"Harden your heart?" Paige comments.

"Protect your heart." "Unfortunately, it's a fact of life that sometimes the good comes with a little sadness."

_Leo looks smiling at Melissa dancing as he answers that question. _

"There's a lot of good, also."

"There was a lot of good. I mean look at my skin it's fabulous." Piper says. "What they say about the benefits of Clay on your skins definitely true." "& now that I've been five inches tall, I will never complain about my height again nor will I doubt your instincts again."

"Thank you." Paige, smiles.

_The crowd cheer, as the song finishes & Melissa goes over to the bar where Mitch & Fletch are serving people. _

"Mel hey it must feel good been here again." Fletch says.

Melissa, smiles. "As soon as Piper puts things back how they were it will be yeah."

"So whaddya you want then? You're usual?"

"Please Fletch thanks."

"Okay then."

_Fletch goes & does Melissa's tipple just as she feels Cole brushing up against her._

"Cole"

_She hugs him smiling. _

"Hey your back" "A bit soon though huh."

"Yeah well I managed to shake off the bounty hunters that were after me so." "I heard what happened to you with Gamill on the grape vine though. "You alright?"

"I'm fine." "Took a few years off me thanks to the Clay which's great"

_Cole, smiles._

"Well your skin always looks great anyway so."

_Melissa smiles at him. _

"Why thank you sir."

_The two of them look at each other nervously. Melissa turns her head away from him. _

"So err do you wanna a drink then?" Melissa asks.

_Cole turns his head away also._

"Okay thanks."

_Fletch comes back & hands Mel's drink._

"Thanks Fletch & get Cole a beer."

"Coming up"

_Fletch goes instead the chiller cabinet & does that. Melissa sips her drink abundantly as Cole waits for his. Over by the couch Leo still talks to Paige & Piper. _

"Well then if you are going back to the old way honey there's one more thing we need to tie up.

"Oh, okay." Piper says.

_Leo leads them out behind the club._

Back Area Behind P Three

"Uh, Leo what're you looking for?" Piper asks.

"Something very important"

"Broken glass?" Paige adds.

"Broken glass that needs healing"

_He finds the broken P Three sign. _

"Here it is. It's up to you Piper."

"Can you do it?" Piper, comments.

_Leo nods his head._

"Well then do it Leo."

_Leo heals the sign & it starts glowing. _

"It looks like P Three's back." Paige says.

_The camera cranes down & holds on that. Fade to black._

The End


End file.
